Troubles At Konoha High
by kenaiiluvsdylan
Summary: Naruto is the new kid, Sasuke is the leader of the troublemakers at Konoha High, yet still cool, and Sakura's a prep. I'm bad at summaries, and this fic is NOT yaoi. pairings not decided, but NOT yaoi. has some language, so I rated it 'T'. includes gangs
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: this is like, my fifth fic, and i hope you enjoy it, if anyone is reading it. it will most likely become multi-chap if anyone reviews. so review at the end pleeze. no flames. p.s. this is not, i repeat NOT a yaoi fanfic. i'm more of a fan of boyXgirl pairings. oh, nd if you dono't like cursing or bad language and stuff, don't read**

**disclaimer:well, i certainly don't own Naruto, but neither do you, so don't bug me about it... i need caffeine**

Uchiha Sasuke looked over his friend's shoulder as Shikamaru panned down the page on the lazy boy's laptop. They were currently hacking through files of information that was restricted and believed to be unreachable. But Shikamaru was a genius, and hacking into barracaded files was cake. Sure, Sasuke could hack into just about anything, though it took a little more time for him, so he had his slacker yet techno-genius friend do the electrical snooping for him, most of the time.

"Teacher, 3 o'clock," a boy with sunglasses and a high collared jacket said. Sasuke turned towards Aburame Shino and nodded. Shikamaru stashed the computer in his backpack, pulled out a deck of playing cards, and tossed the cards to Sasuke, who immediatley handed Shino, there official lookout, half the deck. They began to fake a game of war seconds before Hatake Kakashi stepped up to the three. He glanced at Shikamaru, who was faking a nap, then at Shino and Sasuke. Sasuke layed down his final cards, winning the flse game, and Shino tossed him a few peices of gum. Kakashi watched for a few seconds, observing as the two agreed on another bet, and proceeded to begin another round. Then the silver-haired man walked away, satisfied the three weren't causing trouble. The three watched him turn the corner, then relaxed, Shikamaru taking the computer out once again. Shino glanced around.

"Seen Neji? I need to speak with him," the normally silent boy said. Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at him.

"No, I haven't. Is he here today?" Sasuke said, watching as Shikamaru scrolled down the page on the screen.

"I have. He was with Kibe. I think he's supervising the guy, after we found him harrassing one of the seniors," Shikamaru said. "Honestly, if dog boy wants to get a date with one of those preps, he'll have to take a shower before he even gets a chance."

"Either that or he has to learn better pick up lines," Sasuke put in. "The last one I heard him use was something like 'I lost my cell phone number. Can I have yous?' " Shikamaru laughed slightly. Shino sighed.

"I'm gonna go find Neji," the teenage Aburame said, then walked away, side stepping every few minutes as to not step on any ants on the ground.

"Yo, Sasuke! Shikamaru! Got another guy to look up on!" a voice called, footsteps hurrying towards them. The two guys turned to see Tsuchi Kin running in their direction. The punky tomboy had her long black hair tied loosely, and it flew behind her as she ran.

"What'd you say, Kin?" Sasuke asked. Kin stopped in front of them, barely out of breath.

"There's a new kid. Just got here today. He looks really pathetic, not worth recruiting. But you should probably look him up, just to be sure he's not against us, though, by the looks of him, he probably thinks 'dope' is a stupid person," she told them. Shikamaru chuckled, and Kin gave a small, high-pitched laugh that didn't go with her appearnce at all.

"Name?" Shikamaru asked while hacking intothe government's files. Kin smiled mischeiviously.

"I swiped his notebook, looked up his name, then sold it to some girl who thought he was hot. You shoulda seen the look on her face!" the tough-looking girl exclaimed, laughing.

"Kin!" Sasuke cried, snapping her out of her joy fit. "What's the kid's name?"

"Oh, uh...Uzumaki Naruto. Yeah, that's it. Uzumaki Naruto," she said. Sasuke nodded. Shikamaru typed in the name. "You know, I think we've got ourselves a new enemy. He thinks he's a big hunk. He probably ruled his old school. I heard he just transfered from Stentson High on the far side of the city, more in the nice, rich, good ife area," Kin carried on, helping herself to some gum out of Sasuke's backpack. Sshe pulled out a stick, then tossed the pack to Sasuke himself, who also took a piece before pocketing the pack.

"You mean that preppy private school? Ha, I heard they had to wear suits there. The guy's probably a complete nerd. They have, like, 8.0 GPA standards there," Shikamaru retorted. He blew a bubble in the gum he already had.

"Well, judging on what he looks like, that's probably the reason he's here!" Kin said, laughing. Sasuke smirked, while Shikamaru chuckled again, slightly, then turned back to the computer.

"Here we go; Uzumaki Naruto: 14 years, 6'1, 109 pounds, ex-student at Stentson High, transfered 'cause he couldn't meet the standards. His mother and father divorced three years ago, and he went through a tiny bit of therapy for depression. His criminal record is clean. Looks like it's never been used," Shikamaru read lazily. "Well, looks like we got ourselves a regular 'goody-goody boy'."

"Great, he's gonna love it here," Kin said sweetly.

"Not," Sasuke coughed. Kin burst into laughter, and Shikamaru snickered, typing away on his portable computer.

_**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Naruto strolled down the corridor, happy to be in a school where you didn't have to wear sweater vests as daily attire. A few random girls stared at hiim as he passed their lockers. He flashed a smile towards them, making one blush and wiggle her fingers at him, while another basically fainted (though it's not Hinata; she's coming up in the story, and not as Naruto's admirer). He arrived at his locker and began to mess with the lock, though, hard as he tried, the little combination wouldn't click. He heard a snicker beside him and turned to see a boy with scruffy brown hair and a bulky jacket, and a girl with brown hair tied into buns on her head.

"Having a hard time, Flash?" the boy asked mockingly.

"Flash?" Naruto said in confusion. The girl giggled.

"Your hair's like a spotlight, man!" she told him. The boy pushed Naruto aside and began fiddling with Naruto's lock, having it open in seconds. He laughed, then turned back to his own, pulling out a few books and a... dog biscuit. Naruto watched, fascinated, as the boy held the cookie by his neck and whistled quietly.

"Hey, Akamaru," the guy said into his coat. Suddenly, the cream-colored jacket began towiggle, nd the head of a small puppy poked ouot, eagerly taking the biscuit. The boy rubbed the dog's head with his left hand while sticking his ight towards Naruto, offering a handshake. Naruto took it. "Name's Inuzuka Kiba,and this is Akamaru. Who're you?" the boy said.

"Uzumaki Naruto. This is my first day," Naruto answered. He turned to the girl. "And you are...?"

"Tenten," she told him, shaking his hand as well.(I don't know what her last name is!) She then turned to Kiba. "Sasuke needed me for something. I'm gonna go find him, ok?" she told him. He nodded.

"Hey, tell him I got that info Shikamaru needed. And that I am extremely offended from the shower head I found in my locker. How he got my combo, I have no idea, but putting sshower head in it? Come on, it's because my old man smokes this special kind of cigar made from some kind of root from some weird plant," Kiba called as she walked away. Tenten lifted her hand in reaction, signaling she had heard. Kiba turned back to his locker, then noticed Naruto watching him. Hefaced the blonde, looking him over. "You know, you'd best stay away from Sasuke. He hates people like you. Plus, you're the kind that probably likes Hinata."

"Hinata? And who the heck is Sasuke?!"

"Well, he's a higher-up here at Konoha. He and his group basically control everything to some extent, and most of the group are shit-mouthed troublemakers, if I say it nicely," Kiba explained, taking a science book out of his locker.

"Wait, aren't you part of-"

"Hell yeah! I'm up near the top, too. I practically run this school! My dad's on the school board, and he let's me do anything I want." Pause. "Hey, don't get the idea that we're the preps. That's probably the group _you_ will end up in. They control al the superficial crap. Yamanak Ino will probably try to pull you into her clutch, judging on how those girls reacted when you walked by. She's hitting on Sasuke, but will take almost any high-ranking guy to boost her preppy popularity. Her and Haruno Sakura," Kiba continued. The bell rang. "Oh, better get to class. Who do you have first?" Naruto looked at his schedule.

"Um... Master Jiraiya, room 143, Math."

"That's who I have. C'mon, I'll show you. And I warn you, he's a real perv, so we'll end up doing nothing while he reads porn cap and sneks glances at the girlsin the room." Kiba turned to start walking.

"Wait, if you're part of... whoever's group-"

"Sasuke."

"Yeah, whatever. If you're part of his grouop, why are you talking to me?"

"You're not a prep_ yet,_ are you?" The two guys headed off towards room 143.

**a/n: well,i hope it was good. reveiw pleeze! no flames. and sorry for any typos, i'm a bad typist (i don't capitalize my i's in notes, just in stories) if there is a mistake, it's because i missed a key. i am not stupid, and i am currently reading and writing (grammatically) like, four grades above my level. anyways, reveiw pleeze!**

**kenaiiluvsdylan**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: this is the second chappie, as you all may well know, ad if you're reading this, it probably means you enjoyed the first. well, i hope you like this one too. R&R pleeze!!! oh, and i don't like Sakura too much. she and Ino will most likely be the bitches in this fic**

**disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, and I don't own Sauke, or Hinata, or Naruto or...yeah, there's a lot of chars. i am not, i repeat, NOT Kishimoto Masashi... though i wish i was, so i could make Gaara the main char!!! (peace sign + big grin) ;D **

Hinata walked into the classroom and headed toward her seat. Sassuke and Shikamaru were already slouched in their desks, and Kiba was just coming in, dragging some blonde kid after him.TGhe silver-eyed girl watched as Kibe threw the blonde boy into the desk next to his, then turned and said something to Shikamaru, who shrugged,then dropped his forehed onto his desk. Hinata turned to Sasuke.

"Hey, S-Sasuke. Are we s-still meeting at th-that cafe after sc-school? I h-have that information y-you w-wanted," she stuttered. Sasuke leaned forward to catch her quiet audio, then nodded. Then his eyes shot too the right, and Hinata followed his gaze. He was looking at the blonde kid, who was staring at the two. Hinata turned toface the new kid completely. "What are y-you looking at?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. Um... I'm Uzumaki Naruto. This is my first day. Glad to meet you," he stuck out his hand. Hinata shook it.

"I'm...my n-name's Hyuga Hinata..." she mumbled. Naruto moved on to introdice himself to Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He once again stuck out his hand. But Sasuke didn't shake it. Just looked at his hand, then at the guy's face.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto's grin slowly faded, and his hand slowly lowered. Sasuke turned back to Hinata. " Kiba and Kin can't make it at 2:30. 3:00 okay?" Hinata nodded. That was probably the most he had said in a week.

"3:00 is great. I'll have N-Neji drop m-me off on his way h-home," she said. Sasuke nodded, then proceeded to rest his chin on his folded arms and close his eyes.Hinata glanced back at Naruto. Apparently, he was now being tormented by none other than Haruno Sakura. The pink-haired girl was sittinig on the side of Naruto that Kiba wasn't, talkking to him. He seemed to be listening intently, nodding his head every so often. Hinata shrugged, then turned to speak, or in her case stutter, with Tenten, who happened to be in this class as well.**_£¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤_**

Naruto listened to the pink-haired girl as she complained to him about the class. Mostly about the pervy teacher that was chuckling over his orange book in the front of the room."I swear, I wanna rip his dirty head off!" she exclaimed, scribbluing something in her notebook. Then she turned to Naruto. "Sorry, forgive me. I'm Haruno Sakura, captain of the cheer squad and the president of the Learner's Club. It's a clubwhere all us high-achievers can go to be around other high-acheivers without being bothered by nerds and stuff!" she sasid, leaping righht into conversation. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. This is my first day," he told her. She giggled a bit, confusing him.

"I noticed you've met Sasuke!" she said, a giddy grin on her face. "He's really cool, but he stays off to himself a lot. Except when he's around his gang embers." The smile faded. "Uh oh." Naruto lookedover his shoulder. A girl with blonde hair was stomping towards them... well, towards Sakura, anyways. The girl stopped in front of them.

"Who's this?!" she cried in an irritatingly high pitched voice.

"His name' Naruto. It's his first day!" Sakura squealed. Naruto saw a guy with eyes like that Hinata girl's walk up and take a seat on the other side of Sakura. Sakura squealed with delight at the newe arrival and threw her arms around him. "Neji! Hey, did you see Kisame anywhere? He and Zabuza are supposed t meet us at the Bandana today!" Naruto figured the BAndana was a club or something. The guy, Neji, shook his head. The blonde sat down behind him and began to finger the brown hair tied behind his back. Sakura swatted her hand away. "Back off, Ino-pig!" she shouted.

"Well, don't you go throwing your arms around Neji anymore, Forehead!" The two began to bicker. Naruto looked at Neji, who gave him a knowing look. Naruto figured he was in for a loooong school year

_**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

**2 months later**

Naruto slammed his locker shut and began to walk towards the lunch tables. Neji appeared at his side. "What's up?" Naruto greeted the boy. Neji looked at him with a hardened expression.

"Hinata had a bruise when she came home last night. I'm worried about what she's doing," Neji said, looking straight ahead again.

"Well, where does she go?"

"I don't know. But she always gets picked up by the Uchiha, Shikamaru, Kin, Shino, and Tenten. Sasuke is usually driving, while the otheres are crowded in the back. Kin sits up front, and Hinata sits sorta on the side of the car.It's normally a convertible. I don't knkow where they go, though," Neji said, sighing.

"Did you ever ask her?"

"Well,no, not really. But I did ask her about the bruise, and she said that they had had to pile into Shikamaru's car, and when the door closed, the handle bumped her."

"Where was the bruise?"

"On her forearm."

"There you go. If she was messing around with one of those guys, there wouldn't be bruises on her arms," Naruto told his friend triumphantly. Neji sighed. They arrived at their table. A few of their friends were already there, like Ami, Kyote (Kee-yoh-tay), Zaku, Dozu, Lee, Samiya, Kankuro, and Lissa. Ino and Sakura had yet to arrive. Yep, what Kiba had said that first day had come true. He sat at the prep table with his preppy friends. Heck, he was prep! Naruto glanced around to find Ino and Sakura. There. They were currently walking towards the table. Onl thing was, they were about to pass _that_ table. The one the Uchiha, Kin, Hinata, Temari, Gaara, Tenten, and Shikamaru sat at. Naruto also saw Tayuya, a oud-mouthed punk-styled girl with hot-pink hair, even more outstanding than Sakura's bubblegum locks. There was also Shino, the bug-loving freak, and Sakon and Ukon, the twins, and Haku, the feminine-looking guy.And a lot more Naruto didn't know.

"Staring at Temari again?" Neji teased. Narut smackedhim, then turned tolook back to where his two friends werepassing the troublemaker table. "Troublemaker table" was one of the many labels to this particular group, for Kin and Sasuke had been caught smoking behind the school many times, and the whole group loved to mess with the other kids, even Hinata.

_Uh oh,_ Naruto thought as he saw Tayuya nudge Kin. The punky girl then pushed her backpack out into the pathway with her foot, right as Ino and Sakura were walking by. Ino tripped over the sudden obstacle, and Sakura fell over her, both being smothered with food. Naruto heard Neji gasp, as well as the rest of his table. The entire trpoublemaker table burst into laughter as the girls got up and gaped at their designer clothing, now covered in ranch dressing and pizza sauce. Then they started screaming, which made the table laugh harder, while the rest of the school stayed completely quiet. Naruto glanced at each face at the troubled table. Each wore an expression of enjoyment and evil, and they were all laughing. Except Sasuke, but a small grin showed upon his pale features.

_**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Tayuya laughed at the two girls as they stood and stared in shock at their clothing. Then they began to screram, then ran off to the girls' bathroom. After a few minutes of trying to calm their laughter, Tayuya's table carried on with their normal agenda. Eat, drink, and discuss certain matters. _Damn school,_ Tayuya thought in disgust. _It takes up so much freaking time!_ Then she looked over at Sasuke, who was flipping through a notebook. Half of it's pages were cover with what looked like lyrics or the ordered lines in a poem, and the rest were notes. As he flipped the papers, Tayuya caught sight of some discolored flesh on the teen's wrist. She swore, the guy was emo. He wore nothing but dark colors, and was pale as a ghost. Maybe that was why she had the biggest crush on him, though she wouldn't let it show. Then she'd be just another one of his fangirls, like those two bitches she had just tripped with her backpack. She'd rather be on his good side, since he was the top dog of their gang.

Sighing, the flame-pink haired girl glanced around the school's cafeteria, then stopped her gaze on a guy that was watching her. She recognized him as one of preps; the new kid that had arrived around 8 weeks ago. She inwardly laughed and sneered evily at him. He flinched, then turned back to his friends. Tayuya laughed slightly, then faced her group to see what was goiong on. She didn't notice him stand up and start waling in her direction.

_**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

Sasuke flipped through his notebook, looking for the noted he'd jotted down. A page caught his eye, so he stopped turninig the papers. It was a detailed sketch of an old photo of his family. He had drawn it a few days ago while looking at the photograph in his wallet. He sighed, then noticed Shikamaru looking at him. He saw his friend's eyes drop to the paper, and the Nara's face soften a tiny bit when he saw the drawing. Sasuke hurriedly slammed the notebook shut, making Shikamaru look up and meet his eyes, then turn back to his food. "Heads up. Here comes another frickin' prep," someone whispered. Sasuke looked up to see the Uzumaki boy headed towards their table. The blonde stopped when he stood near Tayuya, but stayed a few feet's distance, not wanting to be near the rebellious students, afraid of catching a disease or something. Sasuke smirked at this.

"I saw you trip my friends," Naruto said quietly. Tayuya looked up at him ith a bratty expression on.

"I didn't trip them," she said innocently in a sweet voice. "My backpack did!" This earned snickers fromo the entire table, except Sasuke, but the corner of his mouth tweaked upwards inthe closest thing he'd come to a smile in weeks. Tayuya looked up at Naruto innocently, then smiled a slightly evil grin.

"Now you listen here, bitch-" the blonde started, but stopped when Sasuke stood up, towering over him.

"Something the matter?" Sasuke said in a cool, yet slightly threatening voice. Naruto looked up at him.

"Well, as a matter of fact-"

"There is! This idiot is treading on ouor ground!" someone finished for him. Naruto looked at the table, realizing Temari was the one who had spoken.

"Hey, you-" he began, raising his hand and pointing a threatening finger at the blonde-haired girl. He gased when someonoe smacked his arm dwn, and realized it was Sasuke. "Wha-?"

"Get out of here," Sasuke warned darkly. "You tried to threaten her? Baka, you have no idea who you're messing with. Keep it up, and you're gonna be sorry." Naruto thoughtthat was the most he had ever heard Sasuke say in one length. A sudden presence behind him made the preppy boy turn arouond. Kyote stood behind him.

"Listen, I'm sorry. He's still new, Sasuke. You have to understand-"

"I don't _have_ to do anything. Now get your sorry asses back to where you belong." Sasuke was clearly irritated, if not angry.

"Yeah, sorry. Come on Naruto, let's get out of here," Kyote whispered. Naruto detected fear in his friend's voice, so he followedhim back to their table. Sasuke watched them walk away, then sat down where he had been before and started to lok for the notes once again, taking care to skip th page with the photo sketch.

**_¤§¤§¤§¤§¤_**

Naruto lwatched Kyote as the bronze-haired boy nervously ate his salad. The rest of the table was silent. "What's wrong?" Kyote gave him a pathetic look.

"Can't you feel it? They keep looking over here." Kyote shakily stuck his fork into the lettuce. Naruto glanced behind him again. Kyote was right; the whole troublemaker table kept throwing glances at them and whispered quietly.

"Are they gossiping? I thought they hated eople who gossip!" Naruto exclaimed, confused.

"No, they're planning something. We messed with them, and now we're abouot to pay. Sasuke and Kiba are the school's extreme 'naughty boys', as some put it. GThey pick a target, and terrorize that person and their group of buddies for atleast a month or so, though they've been rather quiet for the last semester," Kyote explained.

"Ugh! I just don't get it! I've been here two months, and I still don't know why everyone is terrified by these guys! I mean, a few pranks is nothing!" Naruto cried. Kyote looked at him.

"I'll tell you why," he said quietly.

**a/n: ah hah! you have to read the nxt chappie to find ouot why everyone's afraid of Sasuke and his group! but i'll only update if i get atleast one review. anywhats, R&R pleeze!!! make my day...or something. excersize your fingers! can't argue with that logic!!! (peace sign!)**

**kenaiiluvsdylan**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: hey, thanks for reviewing! hope you like the next chapter. oh, and by the way, this will most likely turn out SasuHina, 'cuz that's one of my fave pairings. i assure you, it is NOT yaoi, cuz i'm bad at writing stuff like that. it turns out stupid or ends up normal. anywhats ( i like that word, though it's not real), this will most likely end up Sasuke and Hinata, but if it isn't, it will NOT be SasuXSaku. i'm fine with that pairing, but it's not my favorite. well, here's the next chappie, so enjoy! (or hate, or whatever you like) flames are fine, but if there is anything in there about thinking my story is stupid because of the pairings included, they will be ignored. flames will be taken as advice to improve my future work. and once again, i'm sorry for any typos. i missed letters off of names and didn't put in spaces in the 2nd chappie, and once again, i'm sorry. i'm a ridiculous typist, and the space bar ono my laptop doesn't work that great, and i'm banned from our normal computer as of last week, after i erased my sister's scores on Solitaire so i could be the winner (my mom said that cheating is unacceptable in our houosehold. all i did was press a button!)**

**disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, but i DO own the Mirohaaku (read chappie to find out who that is) Kyote and a few others the prep table. they're my spies XD**

**and now, may i present the third chapter of _Troubles at Konoha High :_**

"I'll tell you why." Naruto now had 100 of his attention on Kyote (hey, look, one of my secret agents to see if the preps are planning something! XD). Kyote sat on the bench saddle-style and faced the blonde boy. "No one here wants to get on Sasuke's bad side, 'cause it''ll be pure hell if they do. Sasuke lives on the east side of town, in a big mansion. Th weird thing is, this mansion is in the more...dirty side of town. But still, no one tries to break in and take stuff 'cause they know they'll pay for it. Sasuke and his friends are not only the school troublemakers, they're all part of an extremely dangerous gang, called Mirohaaku." Naruto's eyes widened. He's heard about that gang on the news. They flipped police cars and lit them on fire for fun! From what Naruto had heard, these guys weren't just troublemakers, they were threats to the city. Just last week, Naruto's father had been reading in the newspaper and had seen that three outbuildings had been burnt to the ground by this grouop. The onoly reason the case hadn't been looked into was because the buildings had harbored over 30,000 pounds of illegal plants, grown by another gang known as the Ishiga gang, the Mirohaaku's rival.

"They're really members of that gang?" Naruto asked shakily. Kyote nodded.

"Not only members, but high-ranking as well. I heard that Sasuke is second in command, though I don't know if that's true. And Kin and Tenten are supposed to be up near the top as well. And Hinata sticks close to Sasuke, I think. She only really talks to him and Tenten, when she isn't taunting other kids along with Kin. Oh, and speaking of Kin, she and Sasuke were caught again, smoking behind the school. They have to come to school this Friday and clean the floors in the science classrooms. I swear, those two are a threat to the health of the stidents at Konoha High," Kyote complained. Naruto nodded. "Oh, and might I add, when Sasuke and Kin were in the office, Kin counted her cigarretes while Sasuuke hacked through the computer while the secretary was in the principal's office latting Tsunade know she had victims." Naruto laughed.

_**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

The bell had rung, and the students were making their ways to class. Naruto threaded his way through the crowd, only to run into...Sasuke and two of his friends, which happened to be Shikamaru and Temari. Temari was a girl, but she kicked harder than guys did, and often picked on other students using her iron foot (iron not literal, just so people know, cuz my mom didn't XD). Naruto sucked in a breath and bit his lip as he was shoved against a locker. "What do you want, you bastard?!" Naruto yelled at the Uchiha. _Ok, probably not a very smart idea pissing off a gang member,_ Naruto realized as he felt a fist make contact with his stomach. He opened his eyes, only to see it was none other than Temari he had yelled at. Oops. She was _mad_.

"You think you're so cool, don't you, short stuff?!" she taunted. Naruto looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha just stood there, an emotionless expression on his face. Shikamaru was leaning against the lockers, his eyes closed. Then Naruto noticed the crowd of students watching. "Well, answer me!" Temari yelled at him.

"N-No ma'am," he gasped. _Ma'am? Where did **that** come from?_ Naruto was surprised at his words. He noticed his three attackers, if you could call Shikamaru an attacker, all looked amused. Temari snickered.

"Tsunade's the ma'am around here, dumbass. And I am nothing like that old hag," she told him, her fist making friends with his stomach again. Naruto wheezed, gasping for air.

"Temari. Teacher," Sasuke's voice drifted over coolly. Temari dropped Naruto, then joined her friends.

"Take that as a warning, midget," she said, sounding intimidating. Naruto flinched, picked up his books, then ran to catch up with Kyote, ignoring the stares of other students. He couldn't find the bronze-haired boy, but saw Neji walking down the hall.

"Hey, Neji?" he said as he caught up. Neji looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't the teachers really do anything. Like suspend them?" Naruto questioned. Neji sighed.

"They can't suspend Sasuke or his group, because the police department sent the group to this school. They were the only underage members of the gang, the only ones that should be inn school. If they don't attend school, they go to a jeuvenile correction camp out in the desert or something. It was either 8 hours of school a day, or 12 hours of work ono a ranch every day. The group is supposed to be clean now, having no connections with the gang anymore, but the majority of the town's citizens that know about the grouop have other opinions," Neji explainied. "Besides, if they did anything to cause trouble for the group, the teachers would find their expensive vehcles keyed or in flames or in total wreckage." Naruto sighed, finally understanding (or atleast _thinking_ he's understanding! XD). The two boys enetered their class and ignored the death glares coming from Kin, Tenten, Kiba, and Shino, who sat in the far right corner of the classroom. Naruto sighed again and prepared himself for pencils and missiles made out of paper that would come flyinng throuogh the air and hit his head. The next hour an 15 minutes was gonna be hell.

**_¤§¤§¤§¤§¤_**

The end of the day. Finally. Hinata hurriedly ran towards the front door, trying to evade questioninig from Neji about her bruise. It was nothing, jut a small blue mark on her hand.Nothing had happened,she'd just been out with the guys again, and had slipped while walking down the sidewalk. Sasuke had grabbed her arm to kee her from falling into the road just as a bug semi had driven by. His tight grip had left the bruise on her pale skin. But if Hinata even mentioned Sasuke being in connection of the small injury, Neji ould overreact, go hysterical, and call the police, assuming she'd been raped or something. _Stupid, baka cousin,_ she thought, opening the door to their mansion and hurrying up to her room. Her sister, Hanabi, was inside waiting for her. Except she held one of Hinata's notebooks,and was flipping through it. One of her notebooks to do with Mirohaaku. _Shit!_

Hanabi turned to her. "What's this?" she asked accusingly.

"N-nothing. One of my o-old n-notebooks from when I was part of that g-gang," Hinata lied, for once thankful she had a stutter to mask her nervousness. "I was gonna t-throw it out." Hanabi accepted that and tossed the notebook onto Hinata's bed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall!" the younger Hyuga exclaimd. She looked at Hinata with Bambi eyes. Hinata sighed.

"Um...ok. just let me put my t-things away," she said, putting her backpack next to her desk. If she refused Hanabi, her sister was bouond to let wprd of the notebook slip, even though she believed it was trash and raise suspicion from their father. Hinata quickly changed her shirt, putting on a purple tank to replace her the white press shirt she had worn to school. Who wanted to wear collars to the mall when it was so close to summer? Grabbing her handbag, a punky, purple and neon orange puse with fringe, sewn together from old shirts.She and Tenten had made a bunch with their clothes that ceased to fit their well-muscled, yet perfect builds. (Hey, a girl had to be strong when in a gang, right?) Hinata liked how the purse went perfectly with her tanktop, but a two second thought was all she gave it, before she and her younger sister walked out to jump into Hinata's car.

**a/n: yes, i know, short chappie, but i've got to study for this gigantic history test tomorrow, and my mother won't tolerate me ignoring my notes. anywhats, did you all like the chappie? i'd appreciate it if you reviewd, thanx! **

**kenaiiluvsdylan**


	4. apology

Ignore this and continue to the next chapter

-kenaii


	5. Chapter 4

**a/n: hello, thnx 4 reviewing last chappie! hope you liked it! anywhats, my test is over, so i can concentrate on writing. just so everyone knows, Hinata isn't as nice as she is in the actual anime, but she isn't like "GAH! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!" or anything. she more so just follows Sasue and Kiba around, taunting kids with words every so often. well, hope ya'll like it!**

**p.s. there's most likely gonna be more action in this chappie, and it's gonna end up getting Naruto involved with the gang in this or the next chappie. and not as a member (Sasuke pretty much hates him at thi point:o)**

Saturday, Kiba was once again cooped up in his room, tearing through countless numbers of manga series, totally bored. His parents had locked him in his room again, this time for getting into a fight at school again. He would have snuck out already, 'cept his parents didn't trust him and had put iron bars on his window and had five padlocks on the other side of the door. Yep, they were evil. Sasuke had told him to meet the rest of the group at their usual meeting place behind the mall. But he couldn't call Sasuke or anyone because his parents had confiscated his phone! He hoped the rest of the group was having better luck than he was.

Not so much.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall in the alley behind the mall. Hinata stood next to him, reading a manga, and Shikamaru sat on the old bench (which, surprisingly, wasn't covered in grafitti or anything) looking half asleep. Kin and Tayuya had gone to get coffee at the coffee shop inside, and Sakon and Kimimaro had tagged along. Udon, being without his twin, had gone to look in some random bookstore. He was more of a novel-liking person, not much into manga. Sasuke liked both, basically. He didn't really care. So he sat out in the semi-hot weather, waiting for Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Tenten, and whoever else was missing to show up. This time was also spent seething about how nearly no one could make it to a meeting on time, including the leader. Footsteps made the small group look up, and Sasuke saw the main person he was waiting for.

"Hey Sasuke. Where is everyone?" the person asked. The figure reached up and poked Sasuke's forehead, making the black-haired boy swat the hand away.

"I don't know. Udon's in the bookshop, and four others are getting coffee for themselves."

"So the rest are late?"

"Well, you were cutting it close yourself, Itachi, and knowing Kiba, he's probably under house arrest while his parents try to find him a parole officer," Sasuke scolded/informed his older brother. Itachi smirked, his face looking almost identical to Sasuke when the younger did so, except their skin was a different shade and Itachi had a diagonal scar under each eye. Sasuke was paler, and had a more harsh attitude than his easy-going older brother, most of the time. Itachi was superior, and Sasuke was just below.

"Hey! I know you!" a voice cried, making the four look over. And there was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Great," Sasuke scoffed. Itachi looked at his sibling.

"You know him?"

"He goes to my school. Got here around two months ago. Sits at the table with the rich brats that think all about themselves. He's a complete moron, and has no blemish on his rap sheet whatsoever. He's lucky he's not dead yet, the way he mouths off to us. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten killed because of the wy he stroll's around the city like it's a theme park. He hasn't learned that Konoha is no kiddie ride," Sasuke explained. Itachi chuckled a bit at the metaphor, then became serious.

"What's he doing in a back alley? God, he's stupid. He shouldn't be back here. Don't tell me he doesn't know what happens in _this_ particular area," Itachi said, shaking his head. Sasuke snorted. By now, Naruto was almost next to them. Hinata momentarily glanced up, before going back to reading her manga, and Shikamaru just ignored him.

"Hey! You took all my essays and stuff outta my locker! All my stuff is missing!" the blonde shouted at **Itachi**. Sasuke, face half covered by shadow, raised an eyebrow.

"Kid, what're you doing back here?" Itachi asked, sounding irritated. "And why are you yelling at me?" Sasuke looked amused, though only Itachi could see.

" 'Cause you stole my stuff!"

"I don't even go to your school."

"Ah, so you're gonna lie about it, huh? I know who you are and I know where you live!" Naruto was clueless. Sasuke was holding back a snicker.

"Hey, you have no idea--"

"Shut up! You can't think you can actually fool me, huh, Sasuke?!" That was it. Sasuke burst into laughter, which, in his case, was snickering shortly. Shikamaru even laughed, and Hinata giggled. Itachi had a very amused look on his face, along with the remnants of a smile. Naruto looked at the real Sasuke. "Huh?"

"You moron." Sasuke had stopped 'laughing' by now. "You're such an idiot. That's not me."

"Oh, so I'm a _that_, eh? Learn some manners, otouto. Or at least pay more attention in English"

"Shut up."

"Otouto?" Naruto was confused beyond confused. Sasuke stepped clearly out of the shadow, a _'don't you understand japanese?'_ look on his face. "Hey, you're Sasuke!!"

"Thank you, but I already know that, dobe," Sasuke said sarcastically. This didn't please Naruto. He opened his mouth to speak, but Itachi intervened.

"Kid, what are you doin' back here? You're lucky we're here for a reason, or we woulda done away with you by now. Get lost." Itachi had a frightening tone in his voice, that scared almost everyone besides Sasuke. Naruto flinched. Itachi was laughing inwardly. _Either this kid's got guts...or he's just plain stupid._ Naruto had a bead of sweat running down the side of his face, beginning to fidget under Itachi's unwravelling gaze. Sasuke was watching with a now extremely amused expression on his pale-featured face .

"Get out of here, Uzumaki. You'd better hurry up or your ass won't live to see tomorrow," Shikamaru surprisingly piped up. Naruto looked at the lazy teen.

"Now, wait a minute you-" he began, poiting a threatening finger at the Nara. But Sasuke slapped his hand away again.

"What is it with you and pointing?"

"Ahh! Shut up! I've had enough of-ugh!" He was cut off by Sasuke's fist in his stomach. The blonde doubled over, gasping for breath. "You jer-agh!" The fist connected with his gut once more, making him nearly fall. Sasuke shoved him to the ground anyways.

"Get lost, moron. You don't belong in this part of town," the black-haired teen growled. "You shouldn't have even come to this city."

"don't...don't tell me...what to do..." Naruto breathed.

"I don't believe you're in any position to order me around, dobe," Sasuke sneered. Naruto held his stomach, crouched on the ground. A strong hand gripped the blonde's shirt, pulling him up to a standing positition.

"You have approximately 4 1/2 minutes to get out of here before your life is put into serious danger," Itachi warned.Naruto nodded."Get back to your nice, warm house and don't ever come around here at this time of night." Naruto nodded again, and Itachi dropped him. It toook him a max of 30 seconds to get out of the alley. Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, and Shikamaru just watched him with amused looks.

**a/n: hurrah!!! I finally updated!!! YAY!!!! sorry for the hold up!!! NEways, how was it? R&R!!!**

**-kenaiiluvsdylan**


	6. Chapter 5

**OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR NO UPDATES IN SO LONG!!! **

Ok, I got really behind in math, and was scrambling for the last 2 months to get caught up with the rest of everyone else. But skool's like over, so I've gt a whole summer to update as much as I like. Ok, well, yeah. My brother's been annoying the hell out of me with his music. I owed him some money, and he said I could get him a song off of iTunes instead. So I did. And now he's listening to that song over and over and over.

Song: "Emo Kid" by Adam and Andrew

* * *

"Hey, Iruka, I've got a friend at school, and he's got some issues with a group of kids that are part of this gang. What should he do?" Naruto said casually, biting into a peanut butter and chocolate chip cookie while he sat at the kitchen counter. Iruka looked at his nephew as he sliced the cucumber on the cutting board. 

"Depends, what goes on with this gang?" the brunette asked, giving Naruto a knowing look. The blonde, however, took no notice of his guardian's facial expressions and went on chewing his treat.

"They're all pretty big, and they're troublemakers. Well, actually, I'm just about as big as them. Yeah, now that I think about it… Sasuke, the leader, is shorter than me!"

_"_Alright, score one for Team Uzumaki. What else?"

"They're all kinda mean," Naruto continued. "They like to pick on the 'preps', as they lke to call us. Sasuke's a royal pain, and Kimimaro likes to mess with the girls, leading them on, then leaving them hanging while he goes and begins to flirt with Tayuya, even though everyone knows he's gay. And there's this girl, Karin, that likes to beat up the punks that aren't in the group, and Temari is a really scary female wrestling champ or something! And Gaara creeps me out!" Iruka laughed.

"Have you tried being nice to them?" the brunette-haired man asked. Naruto nodded.

"Of course I have! They're jut a bunch of asses!"

"If that's the case, you should probably just steer clear of them, Naruto," Iruka sighed. Naruto nodded. "And tell your friend as well." Naruto's cheeks flushed a light cherry red.

* * *

Shikamaru watched as Sasuke sketched in his notebook, waiting for Itachi to return from his meeting with Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the gang's connections. 

"So, anything planned lately?" the lazy Nara asked. Sasuke shrugged. "How's your life?" Another shrug. "Gonna do anything besides shrug?" Sasuke looked up at him.

"We're just waiting for Itachi to get back with the news," the raven said softly. No one besides Shikamaru and Itachi knew the true face of Sasuke, save Kimimaro. In public, Sasuke played the role of cold-hearted bastard that didn't give a rat's ass about anyone but himself. But when they were alone, not in public for everyone to see, Sasuke dropped the first level of his fool-proof mask. Here, he was quiet, reserved, and even more gentler than Juugo, who couldn't crush a spider without having to give it a funeral. Not that Sasuke smashed spiders, or gave them funerals, but you get the point.

At that moment, Itachi came strolling through the door. Sasuke looked up at his brother expectantly, waiting for Itachi's update.

"We're going to change the name of our gang," the elder Uchiha stated. Sasuke cocked his head to the side in confusion, while Shikamaru lifted one lazy eyebrow in surprise. "We're joining with another organization called Akatsuki."

"Why are we doing that?" the younger asked. Itachi sat in the chair facing his sibling.

"They are a strong organization that Kisame has recently been accepted into. He mentioned us to the leader and they are interested in our abilities. Their giving u a sort of trial for about a month or so, to evaluate our group, then they'll decide whether they want us to sign a long-term contract. Whether we are accepted into the gang or not, we have gained a strong ally," Itachi finished. Shikamaru nodded.

"And this will benefit us, yes?" the mellow teen inquired. Itachi nodded. "Alright, no objections here." Itachi looked at his brother, who nodded his const and returned to his drawing.

* * *

Naruto walked down the hall, looking for a certain raven-haired boy. He soon found the teen leaning against a row of lockers, conversing with a silver-haired teen who wore red eyeliner under his eyes, almost as thick as Gaara's; Kimimaro. Naruto hurried over to the two, stopping in front of Sasuke and looking… down on him. Sasuke straightened, not liking the height difference. Naruto looked at the boy, thinking he looked taller. He then glanced down, catching sight of Sasuke boots. Heavy, black combat boots that must have at least three inches of sole on the bottom. The blonde nearly burst out laughing, but then thought better of it, considering what he was about to ask. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Temari coming towards him. The female stopped in front of the small group, towering over him. "What do you want, midget?" she asked.

"I want to be part of your gang!"


	7. Chapter 6

"Excuse me?" Kimimaro asked after an extended silence.

"I. Want. To. Be. Part. Of. The. Mirohaaku. Do I have t spell it out for you?" Naruto nearly shouted. Temari burst out laughing while Kimimaro covered his mouth with his hand and tried to control his chuckling. Sasuke sighed, then pushed himself off of the lockers with one foot.

"There is no Mirohaaku, dobe," he stated, sounding bored. "And I don't think you'd be accepted even if there _was_." More laughter. Naruto growled.

"You listen here, asshole-" Naruto started, holding up a threatening finger, but he was cut off by Kimimaro, who smacked away his hand and poked him in the forehead. _Hard_. Hard enough to send him flying back into the opposite line of lockers. When Naruto looked up, the group was gone. Muttering curses, the blonde stood up and headed towards his class, English (1).

* * *

"Okay, students, I have a meeting, so I will not see you again until tomorrow. Be respectful to your substitute, and I expect him to be respectful to you as well. He's filling in for me because he was caught in the act of a school violation. Again," Iruka finished. "Understood?"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei," the class chorused. Naruto sighed, opting to scribble random… scribbles onto the cover of his notebook. Iruka walked to the door, conversed shortly with the class's sub for a brief moment, then carried on his way, waving a cheerful goodbye to his students. That's when the sub entered.

Multiple gasps echoed through the room as the person walked in, followed by a second figure. Naruto glanced up. _No way._ Uchiha Sasuke stood at the front of the room while Anko, head of the detention program, walked to the back f the room and sat down at a table. Sasuke glared at the students, then wrote a series of stuff on the board. After deciphering the words, Naruto discovered they were definitions.

"Memorize these before they are erased, and then there will be a test on them. See how much you can remember," the Uchiha told the class. Naruto hurriedly dug a pen from his backpack, then inked the definitions onto his arm while Sasuke's back was turned.

"Naruto, you're cheating again?" Kyote whispered. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"There's no way I can memorize them," he answered quietly. Kyote sighed, the turned back to the board. Naruto glanced up again, seeing Sasuke still turned around and scrawling more definitions across the blackboard.

"Uzumaki, bring that pen up here," the raven suddenly called in his smooth, soft yet sharp voice. Naruto hastily pulled his sleeve into its proper position, then scurried to the teacher's desk (2). Sasuke finished writing, then turned around, holding out his hand. Naruto handed him the writing utensil, giving a questioning look. "Now go wash off your arm. The test will begin in six minutes. If you don't make it back by then, you're failing this assignment."

"Oh, sure! You know, just because you 'rule the school' doesn't mean you can boss me around in the classroom, too! You think-"

"Uzumaki!" Anko yelled. Naruto froze, then turned around slowly. Anko was standing _right behind him._ Letting out girly cry, Naruto jumped back and scurried behind Sasuke, clutching the teen's arm to pull him in front like a shield. The blonde vaguely noticed how Sasuke's entire body tensed at the contact, but soon dismissed it as Anko grabbed him and dragged him away from the Uchiha. "As you seem to have failed to notice, Sasuke is your _substitute_ _teacher_, and is ranked the same as any other substitute you have had during your educational studies, meaning school. He has the right to fail you on this assignment if he needs to!" Naruto nodded quickly, terrified. Anko sighed, then grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around to face Sasuke. Said Uchiha was staring at his arm where Naruto had grabbed him. Naruto followed his gaze to find hundreds of tiny scratches and scars, glowing harshly in discoloration from the already pale-white skin. Sasuke then snapped his head up, pulling his shirtsleeve back into position.

"Go wash your arm, Uzumaki. You now have three minutes to get back here before the test starts." Naruto didn't need to be told twice. His feet rushed him out of the room and down to the nearest source of water, which happened to be a drinking fountain. He scrubbed at his flesh with a handkerchief (3), then sprinted back to the classroom. Sasuke was jut handing a pile of papers to a random kid to pass out. The obsidian-eyed teen turned to Naruto. "Just in time." He held out a paper. "Go take your seat."

Naruto did so as fast as he could, not wanting a confrontation with Anko a second time.

* * *

"Oi, Kimi, is Karin coming back from vaca?" Tayuya slurred in her normal slang. Kimimaro looked over at the flame-haired girl.

"Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo (4) should all be returning in a few days or so," the silver-haired boy answered. Tayuya nodded.

"Think Sasuke will be happy to see them? I mean, they've been gone since before the school year began," Sakon put in. Udon nodded.

"I bet. I mean, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sasuke, and you, Kimimaro, have all been friends since… you were like, three," Tayuya directed towards Kimimaro. Said boy nodded.

"Since third grade, actually," he replied.

* * *

(1) English as in learning a second language.

(2) Not referring to Sasuke as the teacher, really. Just a desk that Iruka normally uses. And yes, Naruto's guardian is his English teacher

(3) I have encountered many people who do not know what a handkerchief is. For those of you who do not know, it's like a bandana or a tissue, take your pick.

(4) these three appear after the time-skip in the manga. You may not know them if you are not current in the comic. They are Sasuke's new "team"

**Ok, I am so sorry for not updating at all in a long while. I have to find the written chapters of this fic and Our Differences. I have them written down on paper, locating them is the trick! XD anyways, it is now summer! Can I get Whoot whoot?!?!? Ahahahaha just kidding. Still, YAY!!! I can update lot faster now. What sucks is that I'm taking a Transitions class for three weeks this summer (yes, summer school) and it starts on Tuesday. No, it is not because I need continuation classes, it's because I want to see what my high school will be like and because I want to earn 10 credits before thee school year starts. I'm gonna be a freshman… there's a rumor going around that all the seniors are gonna trashcan us… … …**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy your summer! I should be updating before Friday… if you all review, that is! XP **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N) I am so sorry for not getting the chapters out last night. I was in the middle of typing the chap to Our Differences and my parents came into my room and said I had five minutes to get ready 'cause we were eating dinner at a friend's house. I decided I would finish typing the chapters when I got home, but we didn't get home until 11:00 and I was way too tired to function properly, let alone type up a chapter. So here it is, I typed it while eating breakfast. YAY! for laptops! Don't hate me!!!**

A/N) ok, the link I put in the note did not show up. It's stupid. The site I now have an account on is gaiaonline(dot)com and my screen name is kenaiiluvsdylan. THERE YOU GO! Anyways, I apologize for not updating very much (ok, like, not at all) but I'm trying my best. 1) I have the goddamn summer school to go to. It's bring because me and two other guys are like the smartest people in there, and we actually participate, but the other kids basically warm the seats and exchange Co2 for oxygen. I swear. I mean, me nd the two guys all got one hundred percents on our test, while the others got sixty and below. And who in the WORLD **FAILS** an **open book test.**

It's ridiculous!

Anyways, here's the next chapter of:

* * *

"I mean, what the hell?! Sasuke taught the whole effing class! What's up with that?!" Naruto complained to his group of friends. "And what's worse is that I couldn't remember a single definition!"

"Maybe you should work on your memorization skills. They have classes for that," Samiya put in while chewing an apple. Naruto sighed, then folded his arms on the table and rested his chin on them.

"Cheer up Naruto. You know, it would be a lot better if you just steered clear of Sasuke's group. I hard that they joined with another gang, so the Mirohaaku is not longer in business. Instead, they're all part of a larger, more dangerous gang now," Neji retorted, taking a forkful of some kind of fancy… thing that he had brought for lunch. Naruto knew better than to ask the Hyuuga what it was. Neji would just spout of the recipe and then carry on about where the food came from and how rare or something it was. Neji didn't get that Naruto didn't care. As long as it was edible, Naruto would eat it. And to him, ramen was _extremely_ edible.

"It's probably some stupid rumor going around," Zaku muttered. His brother, Dozu, nodded his agreement.

"HELLO FELLOW STUDENTS! I HOPE YOU ARE HAVING A NICE DAY THAT IS FULL OF THE WONDERS OF YOUTH!" Naruto turned his head towards the… exclamation? Enter Lee. Naruto's… _hyperactive_ friend was standing atop a table, currently in Nice Guy Pose #43. "I, ROCK LEE, HEREBY CHALLENGE… YOU!" Naruto saw him point at someone. "I WANT TO FIGHT YOU! PLEASE ACCEPT MY REQUEST!"

The whole cafeteria fell silent as a single person stood up. Then the room wasn't so quiet. It was full of gasps, whispers, muttering, and some random yelling.

Rock Lee, also known as Fuzzy Brows, had just challenged Sebaku no Gaara, who in fact, had _no_ eyebrows, to a fight. Coincidence? Maybe it was some abnormal eyebrow thing,

"Why do you want to fight him?" a voice asked. Naruto saw Kimimaro looking up at Lee expectantly. Lee grinned. Kimimaro had done it now.

"WHY WOULDN'T I? WE ARE BOTH SO FULL OF YOUTH AND… AND… AND YOUTH AND… HAPPINESS! THAT'S IT! YOUTH AND HAPPINESS!" Oh god, Lee sounded as if he were hyperventilating, he was so excited. He was also kick-ass at taijutsu, or martial arts, but Gaara was a gang member. Who knew what he had up his sleeve… or in that gourd thing he called his backpack. It looked like it was a deceased member of the VeggietalesTM that Naruto had watched when he was in kindergarten and had been too naïve to know that vegetables couldn't get up and dance around and sing. He had once begged a cucumber to sing the water buffalo song**(1) **for him. It had just ignored him.

_Anyways_, back on track. Gaara looked like he wanted to murder the green…monstrosity (in Gaara's mind) and throw his remains into the deepest of space. Hs glare could kill a chicken.

"Lee, is this a good idea?" Tenten said from behind the greenc-clad boy. Lee turned to her and geared up launch another "youthful" speech. That's when Neji made his move.

"Lee, I heard Guy-sensei**(2) **as looking for you. I think he's in his classroom!" the white-eyed boy called out. Tenten looked extremely relieved, and Gaara glared at everyone before sitting back down. Lee let out a whoop, then, before running out the door, turned to Gaara.

"I LOOK FORWARD TO OIUT YOUTHFUL BATTLE IN THE FUTURE, LOVE-SAN!" With that, he ran out the door. The whole cafeteria was silent until Gaara's table, which was Sasuke's table, burst into laughter. Gaara looked like he would murder every one of his friends and was covering the tattooed kanji that was on his forehead.

"Love-san?!" Tayuya screeched, then burst into another fit of uncontrollable laughing. Temari was now teasing her younger brother, while Kimimaro covered his mouth as is trying to hide the fact that he was laughing. Sasuke had a smirk on his face, and the twins**(3)** were leaning on each other, trying not t fall over from laughing so much.

After about three minutes, the group began to calm down. Of course, enter a _new_ dilemma.

**BANG! **

Someone had just smashed the door open. Three figures stood in the doorway.

"Yo! Suigetsu's in the house, alright!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's where I'll end it. **

**1) there's this song in the Veggietales and Larry the Cucumber sings it. It's like: Everybody's got a water buffalo, mine is fat and yours is slow. Oh, everybody's got a water buffalo-**

**And that's all I can recall.**

**2) I know everyone writes it as 'Gai' but in the manga, it's 'Guy'. So yeah**

**3) the twins are Sakon and Ukon. It previous chapters, I wrote Ukon as _Udon_, and Udon is that little boy who follows Konohamaru around**

_**For some reason, I really loved this chapter. I have like a sugar rush from too many doughnuts for breakfast. **_

**R&R AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!**


	9. Continue?

Yo. Wow, it's been like… two years, right? More than. Anyways, I was just wondering if anyone would actually like me to continue _**Our Differences**_ and _**Troubles at Konoha High**_. I'm also planning on revising the already posted chapters, if I do continue these fics. So, yeah, let me know, kay?

As for my lack of posts and whatever, I deeply apologize. Life kinda gets a hold of you, y'know? I never meant to forget about these stories, but I got preoccupied with my soccer, which I do year round and am on my high school's varsity team; and then there's my drawing and stuff, which I try to improve endlessly.

Yeah, so let me know if anyone really wants me to continue these.

-kenaii


End file.
